


Come Back To Bed

by One_Small_Writer



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Late Night Conversations, Late Night Writing, Overworking, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25856335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/One_Small_Writer/pseuds/One_Small_Writer
Summary: Katherine's overworking herself (As usual), and continues writing her half-finished article in the middle of the night.Jack has to coax her back to bed.
Relationships: Jack Kelly/Katherine Plumber
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Come Back To Bed

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this is stereotypical and probably overdone, but wow do I love these sorta fics.

Katherine lay awake, staring blankly up at the ceiling. Beside her, Jack slept soundly, holding her close to his chest. Every once in a while he’d nuzzle his nose against her hair, before pulling her in closer.

It was the dead of night and pitch-black dark, the only source of light being the moon shining through the open window of Jack and Katherine’s tiny bedroom.

She smiled up at him as he did it once more, stroking the stray hair back from his forehead before turning back to the roof, huffing quietly. The article she’d spent the better half of the past two days working on was slowly but surely driving her insane (Writer’s block had struck, and it wasn’t pretty), and she wanted nothing more than to finally get it done.

Her typewriter was just outside the door, and as much as she didn’t want to leave the warmth of her covers or leave Jack alone, she did write better at night…

Her mind made up, she slowly lifted Jack’s arms up and off of her waist, carefully placing them down on the mattress beside her as she stood, praying their rickety old bed frame or worn floorboards wouldn’t creek as she did. She tiptoed to the door, opening it the smallest amount she possibly could (Like everything else in their home, it creaked), and slid through, walking the rest of the way through their dark apartment to her desk in the corner.

She struck a match, lighting the candle she kept beside her typewriter. Her fingers ghosted the keys, and slowly, she began to continue the half writer article.

Behind the closed bedroom door, Jack woke with a start, a gasp escaping his lips as he sat up. His hand subconsciously searched for Katherine beside him, and when he couldn’t find her his mind went straight to amusing the worst, his heart rate flaring instantly. 

“Ace?” He called, his voice quiet and raspy from sleep., “Katherine?” He wiped the sleep from his eyes, ready to jump up, get dressed, and start searching Manhattan to find her when the familiar sound of clicking typewriter keys filled his ears.

Sighing in relief, he flopped backward, a hand across his racing heart. _Okay, she’s not missing, or dead, she’s just working. No doubt overworking herself. (As usual)._

Making his way towards the door, he crept out, feet padding along the floorboards. To no shock to him, he was met with the sight of a candle glow casting across his love who was hunched over, frantically typing and blowing hair out of her face periodically. 

“Ace, love, whaddya think you’re doin’?” He spoke softly to try not to startle her, but she jumped anyway.

“Jack! What are you doing up?” Her typing stopped as she turned to look at him guiltily. 

“Well, I’s woke up, and low and behold my gorgeous wife is missin! So like any rational person I’s panic!” He leaned against the side of her desk, reaching out for her hand, “An’ here she is, overworking herself. Again.”

“Jack, I’m not overworking myself! I just had some inspiration and wanted to play it out so I wouldn’t forget overnight, that's all.” She protested, attempting (And briefly succeeding) to pull her hand away from his to continue typing. Jack snatched it up again instantly.

“Ace, it’s past midnight. Come back to bed.” He didn’t want to argue with her, he was tired, and judging by the bag under her eyes visible even in the weak candlelight and the way she kept blinking, she was too. It certainly wasn’t the time for an argument.

“I’m nearly done now, love. I’ll come to bed the second I’m finished.”

“No Katherine, come to bed now. The article and your undoubtedly brilliant idea will still be right there tomorrow. It’s late, it’s time to sleep.”

She shook her head at him, turning back to her work and pulled her hands away, placing them on the keyboard before he could take them again. “I’m nearly done, promise.”

He sighed dejectedly, running his hands through his hair. He racked his brain for ideas for a way to coax her back to bed, a way that would actually make her listen to him. It worried him when she got like this, when she’d work herself to the bone and forget to look after herself. She’d get all up in her head like she was still living at the Pulitzer’s and trying to prove her worth, and nothing Jack did would get through to her. 

Well, all but one thing.

“But, Ace… I can’t sleep without you. If you don’t come back to bed, I ain’t gonna sleep either!”

Her typing paused, and her shoulders slouched. “Really?” She questioned him, turning to look at him with her eyebrows raised. Jack could tell her resolve was cracking, and he nodded frantically.

“Well, yeah. You know what I’m like. Youse being there is the only way I can sleep soundly.” He took her hands again, stroking the backs of her hands with his thumbs as he squeezed them. As a last resort, he gave her his oh so famous puppy dog eyes, and after a few moments, she deflated.

“Fine. I’ll come back to bed, but if I forget this idea I’m pinning all the blame on you!”

“Sure,” He chuckled.

She gave her typewriter one last lingering look before blowing out the candle, standing and letting Jack lead her back to their bedroom. 

The couple climbed back into bed, and as soon as they were both laying down, Jack took Katherine back into his arms, holding her tightly. Katherin lay her head on his chest contently. “You know I know you’re lying when you say you can’t sleep without me, right? It’s your voice and those puppy dog eyes that get me,” She told him pointedly. The tiredness her body had be concealing seemed to hit her full force, and she yawned into Jack's chest. Jack smiled, rubbing her back.

“Nonsense!” He protested, laughing before turning serious, “It’s true that I can’t sleep without you. Holding you chases away all the nightmares, and you’re super warm so I’m never cold. When you don’t sleep, I don’t sleep. That’s how it goes now!”

He nuzzled her as he had earlier, pressing small kisses to her forehead, hair, and temples. Katherine totally melted into him, even more than she already had, and suddenly her desire to finish her article had disappeared completely.

There was nowhere she’d rather be than right there. Safe, sound, and warm in the arms of her love. 


End file.
